


Missed Calls

by seunrig



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunrig/pseuds/seunrig





	Missed Calls

Seunghyun is taking a break from filming his new movie when he finally looks at his phone. There are over ten missed calls, all from Daesung. He lets out a small chuckle and calls him back, growing impatient when he doesn’t pick up. By the twelfth ring, Seunghyun is visibly upset, his right leg bouncing up and down and his mouth biting at a piece of his finger. Daesung finally picks up and he tries to stay calm, as there are a lot of important people on the set. “Why did it take you so long to pick up?” Seunghyun nearly hisses it into the phone. 

“Sorry. I was gathering all my energy to answer.” Daesung’s voice is low and tired and Seunghyun wonders if he just woke up.

“Yeah. whatever. Why did you call me so many times? You missed me that much?” There’s a choked laugh on the other line and Seunghyun pushes back his initial reaction to worry, since Daesung says he’s too overprotective. “I just wanted to hear your voice. It’s nice.”

“How adorable. You couldn’t even wait a couple hours until I got home. Don’t worry, tonight I’ll talk your ear off.”

“You do that every night.” Another choked laugh, even fainter. And this time, Seunghyun can’t hold it back. “Daesung, what’s wrong with your voice? are you okay?”

There’s a long silence and Seunghyun stands up from his chair and starts to walk off the set, ignoring the director and writers who are calling him back. “Actually….I feel like I’m dying.” Daesung lets out a cough and it’s silent again.

“What? What does that mean? Did you eat something sweet? Did Seungri force you to? You can just work it off. There’s no need to be dramatic.” And  Seunghyun breathes just a little.

“No..I… I…had another…accident. With the car.”  And Seunghyun is running off the set and to his car before anyone can stop him. He’s bombarding Daesung with so many questions, he doesn’t even know which ones he wants answered. He just knows he needs to get answers, but Daesung isn’t even speaking anymore. He can only hear low breaths and Seunghyun has never felt so lost before, so unsure of what to do.

“Hey, you better answer me right now. I’m not done talking with you.” Seunghyun rests his head on the steering wheel and begins to silently cry. “If you don’t answer me…I won’t forgive you.” He sits in silence for two hours before his phone dies and Seunghyun has never been so empty.

                                              _*******_

He doesn’t have the heart to attend the funeral and confront Daesung’s family. He feels too sorry to them. He can’t bear to see a picture of Daesung smiling an know he’ll never be able to see it again. The other members don’t ask why or push him to go. He spends the days alone in their room, curled on his side of the bed, staring at the white wall. He goes to the burial site on his own a week later and sets a slice of cake in front of the stone.

“Don’t refuse it. You’re not going to get fat. You should enjoy yourself at least…” Seunghyun looks toward the sky. “I couldn’t go to your funeral. Don’t be mad, okay? …But you shouldn’t have died without me.”

Seunghyun spends the rest of the day sitting next to the stone, thinking back to their last phone call. He tries to remember the exact time they stopped talking, he tries to remember Daesung’s soft voice as well, but he has already forgotten. The only thing he remembers are the ten missed calls.


End file.
